


Sleep Easy

by Adaurora



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-16
Updated: 2015-01-16
Packaged: 2018-03-07 18:29:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3178643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adaurora/pseuds/Adaurora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Humming to herself quietly, she began to remove petals from the flowers, no specific fortunes in mind as she glanced between the flowers in her hands and her children playing in the area in front of her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleep Easy

**Author's Note:**

> Self-indulgent family Sumia/Cordelia fluff.

          The weather brought about a soft, gentle wind and a sky covered with the occasional cloud here and there. Sumia wasn't about to let the opportunity to enjoy the day outside pass her by, so she sat in the grass, running her hands over the blades occasionally, eyes closed as her fingers searched for the flowers set beside her. Her eyes opened once she had picked them up, and she noticed the sun was much closer to setting than she realized. Humming to herself quietly, she began to remove petals from the flowers, no specific fortunes in mind as she glanced between the flowers in her hands and her children playing in the area in front of her.

          Cynthia, the eldest of the two at five years old, ran around energetically with a stick she had picked up somewhere among the grass by the trees. As she played she tripped occasionally, Sumia nearly standing up to run to her with each fall, but the young girl picked herself up each time, hair and pigtails slightly messier than before. She continued waving the stick around in the air as she ran, sometimes stopping to stab it at the ground or straight in the air itself. Occasionally she'd hear "Justice!" from Cynthia as she fought off imaginary enemies, bringing a giggle to Sumia.  _"Well, she_ has _been playing with Owain recently,"_ she thought to herself, sure that the word had quickly became one of her favorites.

          Sumia's attention turned to Severa, her youngest daughter, who was taking things at a much slower pace. She took her time taking in what she saw, sometimes crouching down to stare at something Sumia couldn't recognize from the distance. She would also run in circles for a short amount of time, any signs of clumsiness absent as she did. But this tired the younger girl out quickly and she resolved to sitting in the grass, picking at the blades and the flowers, sometimes crunching it all up in her hand and throwing it in the air. Earlier in the day she ran over to Sumia with flowers scrunched tightly in her hands, _"Here mama,"_ she had said, toddling off again once she had taken them.

          "Trying to tire them out?" A voice interrupted her idle thoughts, and Sumia turned around to see Cordelia standing above her, smiling as she looked down at her.

          "Ah, welcome home, Cordelia! And no, I'm not. ...Not really, anyway." Cordelia moves to sit next to Sumia, kissing her cheek as she settles. "It was just such a nice day out, and considering the past few days have been dark and rainy, it seemed like a nice idea to spend the afternoon outside. Though I'd be lying if I said I didn't want to sit outside for my own reasons as well."

          Cordelia laughs softly, looking at the two girls playing in the yard before speaking, "It is nice to see them playing outside. Cynthia's as energetic as always," she starts, smiling as their daughter hits a tree with a branch. Sumia almost thinks it's a different branch, but she can't tell for sure. She adjusts herself so her head is lying on Cordelia's shoulder comfortably.

          She can feel Cordelia's gaze shift above her as she continues, "Severa seems to be having a fun time too, even if she's not so much playing as she is exploring." For a few moments she pauses, "Has she tripped at all while she's been outside?"

          Sumia shakes her head against Cordelia's shoulder, looking up at her, "No, not once, she hasn't even stumbled. At her age though, clumsy or not, she's bound to fall at least a few times, so it's surprising how well she's been walking on her own."

          "I see. So it's only Cynthia who seems to be clumsy?" Sumia sighs at this, closing her eyes.

          "I had hoped I hadn't passed it on at all. I mean, even I still trip fairly often, sometimes I worry I'll fall while holding one of them."

          "Sumia," Cordelia started, causing her to open her eyes to look up at her wife. "You know that won't happen, you're very careful and gentle with both of them."

          "I know that, but I still worry about it, what if I fall and hurt one of them, what if I fall while holding one of them and bring them tumbling down with me, what if-"

          "Sumia." Cordelia cut her off, firmly but gently as she raised a hand to her light hair, playing with it as she spoke. "I know you're worried, and I know you still fall from time to time, but our daughters trust you just as I trust you. You take extra care in being sure not to hurt them, and because of that I know it won't happen."

          "Hmm," she closed her eyes again, pressing closer to Cordelia's shoulder. "You're right, I'll try not to worry about it as much." She felt Cordelia kiss the top of her head and she smiled, sighing comfortably against her as she started to doze off.

          A cry sounded from the area in front of them a few minutes later and they both flinched, Sumia sitting up quickly as Cordelia scanned the area to find the source of the sound. When the two girls were spotted, they both quickly stood and ran over to them, Sumia managing to keep from tripping despite how hastily she was running.

* * *

 

          "But you hafta play! I can't play it by myself, Severa." Cynthia said, trying to convince her little sister to play with her, holding out a stick for her to hold.

          "D-don't wanna!" Severa sniffled, looking at the ground before starting to cry again.

          "Severa don't cry, all you have to do is-"

          "What's going on?" Sumia asked as she and Cordelia reached them, both panicked and breathing heavily from running. "Why is Severa crying? What happened?"

          "Mamaaa!" Severa cries out, running towards Sumia. Instinctively, she drops down on her knees and extends her arms for the girl, picking her up and holding her once she's in her arms to soothe her.

          "Cynthia, were you picking on your sister again?" Cordelia asks sternly, bending down herself so she could look Cynthia in the eyes.

          "No! I wasn't mother, I just wanted to play a game. It gets boring playing by myself." she responded, looking down at her feet.

          Sighing, Cordelia reaches out a hand to pat Cynthia's head. "If you wanted someone to play with, you can always ask us to play with you. But if Severa doesn't want to play, you shouldn't force her to play."

          "Does that mean you can play with me next time?" Cynthia asked with wide eyes. Cordelia smiles softly and picks her up off the ground.

          "Of course, Cynthia. As long as you go easy on me, heroes _are_ very strong you know."

          "Yes!" Cynthia said, smiling wide as she stuck her free arm in the air, using the other to hold onto Cordelia's shoulder.

          "But you did hurt Severa's feelings, can you say you're sorry to her?"

          "I'm sorry, Severa," Cynthia starts, pausing before adding, "I didn't mean to make you cry. I just thought it would be fun to play together."

          Severa looked at Sumia, then back at Cynthia before simply saying, "Okay." Nonetheless, Cynthia accepted it. Severa let out a yawn, and Cynthia did the same shortly after.

          "How about we get you two to bed for stories?" Sumia suggested, taking note of the sun that had now almost set, sky beginning to fall dark. Both chimed in with a "Yeah!" as they walked back, but it didn't take long for both of them to fall asleep in their mothers' arms during the walk through the field.

          The last of the light had almost disappeared, their path just barely lit by the light of the moon and the occasional firefly that still flew about. Sounds of crickets and owls could be heard around them, the only things that were heard other than the sound of the crunch of grass under walking feet. 

          "Playing outside really did tire them out, huh?" Cordelia quietly says, breaking the silence that had accompanied them during the walk.

          She giggles at that, "It seems like it. They'll probably go to sleep tonight easier than usual, considering."

          "Hopefully," Cordelia adds. The silence falls upon them again as they continue the walk towards their home, but it's a comfortable, knowing silence.

          Sumia thinks she'll be able to sleep easy tonight, too.

**Author's Note:**

> This was just another one of those pairings I have a soft spot for and I found myself wanting to write something for it.  
> I always imagined in this family Severa would be the youngest, and that she easily got upset when she was little before she really began putting up her defenses.


End file.
